The Tale of Byakko
by Shira Hime
Summary: This is the tale of the Byakko no Miko and her senshi, and how the Byakko no Miko gathered the Byakko no Senshi and summoned Byakko...
1. Prologue

The Universe of the Gods - The Tale of Byakko  
  
Disclaimer : Let me repeat this - I have NEVER EVER owned Fushigi Yuugi, though I would like to. *sniffle* Anyway the marvelous manga artist who DOES own FY is one of my fave manga artists, along with CLAMP, Gosho Aoyama, Sakura Momoko, and lots more.  
  
The Tale of Byakko  
  
Prologue  
  
" Tadaima !" The girl called out as she stepped into her house, " Oto-san !" No answer. She shrugged. Oh well. Oto-san was always too busy for her.  
  
She found a note in the kitchen saying that he had gone to buy bento dinners for them. So that explained Oto-san's 'mysterious' disappearance. Grabbing an onigiri from the plate on the table, the girl wandered through the house.  
  
As she walked past Oto-san's study, something seemed to draw her inside. An old book was lying on the desk. Curious, the girl picked it up. " The Universe of the Four Gods" The title read. She opened the book and started reading it out loud.  
  
" This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Byakko senshi, and summoned Byakko, who granted her three wishes. The first part of the story is a spell, whoever reads it out will be the main character in this book and will be granted three wishes. As you read this, the story will become reality."  
  
A white light shone out of the book, and startled, the girl closed her eyes, the light being too bright to look at. Then she disappeared into the book. 


	2. A New World

The Universe of the Gods - The Tale of Byakko  
  
Shira Hime : Hi ! This is chappie no. 1 !!! Hope you guys like it ! Yooouuuu feeeeel cooompelleeed tooooo cliiiiiiick thaaaat laaaaveeeendeeeer buuuuttooooon aaaaand leeeaaaave a reeeevieeeew.*tries to hypnotize readers* Byakko : This sure isn't working. You can't hypnotize for nuts ! Shira Hime : *bops him on the head* You shut up. Byakko : I WON'T ! Nyah, nyah, nyah. Shira Hime : *sweatdrop* What kind of a god is this ? Anyway, on to the story. Byakko : You forgot the disclaimer. Shira Hime : Oh, thanks. Listen up. Fushigi Yuugi DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Watase Yu. Full stop. I'm going to attempt not to rave about Watase Yu. Byakko : I bet she won't last out. Shira Hime : Watase Yu is the one of the BEST manga artists !!! I love her manga series, like Ayashi no Ceres, Alice 19th, Epotransu Mai, Appare Jipangu, etc. THEY ARE SO GREAT ! Byakko : See what I mean ? Anyway, let's stop all this chatting and GET ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl opened her eyes. " NANI ?" She was standing in what looked like a busy village. Except that all the people were dressed strangely to her, though the fashions did seem slightly familiar.  
  
"Ah !" A little lightbulb went off in her head. Chinese clothes ! She had taken Chinese Culture Appreciation lessons as an elective in school. So she was in China ?  
  
The girl wandered around, looking at the gaily decorated stalls and listening to the chattering of the people. " Strange.it's like they are talking Japanese, but with a strange accent." However, her unusual uniform attracted attention. Men, women and children pointed simultaneously, " STRANGER !" The girl sweatdropped.  
  
A boy was looking strangely at her. " It looks like she comes from another world.Could it be true ?" At that moment, a yellow sign seemed to flare on his forehead. Gritting his teeth, he fought through the crowd, wanting to see the girl.  
  
" It's Tatara." " Hi, Tatara." " Did you see that funny-looking foreigner ?" " She ain't furrign, Tatara, ya don't lissen to this stoopid guy here." Voices surrounded Tatara as he made his way towards the girl. Tatara was well-known in the village, because everyone in this village knew about the Constellations of Byakko and the Byakko no Miko. Tatara himself was a Byakko no Seishi, with the ability to control vines or plants.  
  
" Greetings. I'm Tatara." He greeted the girl. Even being out of breath, Tatara never failed to be polite. The girl turned around, startled. Her eyes took him in. Long black hair and slanted catlike amber eyes, Tatara was one of the most popular boys among the village girls. " I'm Suzuno." She said, as Tatara sized her up too. She had long brown hair tied into two long braids and large green eyes.  
  
" Did you come from another world ?" He asked her tersely. " I suppose so. Yep, I guess so. This isn't Japan, is it ? Is this a movie set in Tokyo ?" Tatara was puzzled. " Uh, no, you are not in Tookya or Joopen."  
  
" You must be the Byakko no Miko, the one I have been waiting for my whole life."  
  
***  
  
Suzuno was brought to Tatara's home. His parents died not too long ago from a mysterious disease, so he, his grandparents, and his siblings lived together in a modest little house near the centre of the village. " Hello, I'm home." He called out as he stepped into the house. " Brother !" His siblings came running. Tatara had three siblings : Two older sisters and a younger brother. " Who's that ?" They stared at Suzuno, taking in her school uniform.  
  
" The Byakko no Miko." He said proudly. At those words, they all squealed in excitement. " WOW ! What an honour, to be visited by the Byakko no Miko !" The girls glomped Suzuno, who was more than a little startled.  
  
An old woman bustled out, another old man following her. " The Byakko no Miko, you say ? Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Ayako, Tatara, go and give her the guest room and get her some clothes. She'll attract too much attention in her costume. Mieko, Aki, follow me. I need you to help me come cook a feast for the Byakko no Miko !"  
  
Ayako and Tatara led Suzuno to a room. It was furnished with a wooden bed, a table, two chairs, a dressing table, and a chest of drawers and sparsely decorated with a tapestry on a wall and a rug on the stone floor. Suzuno felt drawn to the tapestry and she went to look at it. She inhaled sharply. It showed her dressed in ceremonial robes with a white tiger seeming to plunge into her, although the tapestry showed no blood or gore.  
  
Did this meant that she was to die ? Suzuno was sure that a white tiger plunging into her body meant that she was to die from injuries inflicted by this white tiger. " This tapestry, Suzuno," Tatara explained, " shows the Byakko no Miko merging with Byakko, the White Tiger." She sighed in relief. Thank god that she wasn't going to die. If not, it'll be all to tragic if she died in a book without her family members around her.  
  
Her family members.Suzuno thought of her father, who was always working, year in, year out. Sure, he celebrated her birthday and other special occasions, but it wasn't enough. What happened to quality time with me ? She thought sadly. How she wished that her Daddy would come back to her.  
  
" Uh.Suzuno ?" Ayako waved a hand in front of Suzuno's face, " You went off in your own little world, just now. Tatara's gone to help Grandma, and I gotta get you clothes. What do you think of this ? I think it'll look perfect on you. Hope it's comfortable enough." She held up a lavender robe that had little violet butterflies embroidered on it.  
  
" It's beautiful." Suzuno said, taking it and feeling the material. Wow.silk. But then, this was China, or something like China, wasn't it ? Ayako left, and she changed into the robe. So this was an alternate world in a book, no less. Suzuno prided herself on being a logical person, but somehow going into an alternate world through a book didn't make sense. She didn't believe in magic. Magic to her was magicians grabbing bunny rabbits out of big top hats like those that she had watched on television. Magic to her was stupid and really lame card tricks that her friend Akiko liked to do. Magic was.she didn't know, like some cheap trick. This was all probably a really fanciful dream. When she woke up, she'll be back in Japan.  
  
At least that what Suzuno thought. Immediately, she pinched herself really hard. " Ow ! That hurt." She said through gritted teeth. Suzuno didn't like to show weaknesses, it was too easy that way for someone to hurt you where it hurt the most.  
  
" SUZUNO ! DINNER !" Mieko or Ayako hollered. Suzuno immediately ran down. Hey, even if it was a dream, she felt she should enjoy herself in good company before waking up. Her mouth watered as she saw the number of dishes on the large dining table and the smells wafting from them made her drool. Everyone took their places at the table, and dinner started. They chatted and ate hungrily. Suzuno sat quietly, eating rice with her chopsticks silently. " Here, Suzuno !" Mieko, who was next to her, picked up a piece of fried chicken with her chopsticks and put it into Suzuno's bowl. " Thanks," Suzuno said, surprised, " Why did you do that ?"  
  
Mieko replied, " We do that all the time here. It's a common practice, and shows your care for the person you give food to. You mean you don't do that in uh.Joopen ?" " No, we certainly don't." Suzuno answered.  
  
Suddenly, their happy dinner was interrupted back something or somebody bursting into the door. 


	3. Amefuri

The Tale of Byakko  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Been a loooong time since I updated this lil' ficcy. Oh well. Yes, people, click that cute little button that says 'Go' and type in a few words for a poor author with verrrry little reviews. *sobs*  
  
" Tataraaaaaaaaa !!!" What looked like a mini-whirlwind came flying into the room, startling Suzuno. " Yes, Amefuri ?" Tatara asked with an eternally-weary-because-of-this-girl air.  
  
" Oh Tatara, where did you go ? Everyone said that the Priestess of Byakko has arrived in this village. Is it true ?" Amefuri asked, nearly choking him to death.  
  
" She's right there." He choked out, pointing to Suzuno.  
  
" Oh, so you're the Priestess." Amefuri seemed to inspect Suzuno, then nodded, satisfied.  
  
" I am like Tatara, another of the Byakko no Seishi." She said respectfully, a white sign blazing across her forehead.  
  
" As you can see, Tatara and I are old friends, aren't we, Tatara ?" Amefuri nearly squeezed Tatara to death.  
  
Grandmother ordered for Amefuri to stop before Tatara died of loss of air.  
  
Mieko and Ayako chuckled together, giggling, " Amefuri, still the same as ever."  
  
Only Suzuno felt slightly left out. Apparently everyone here knew Amefuri. While she didn't. Plus Amefuri was choking poor old Tatara to death.  
  
The other thing was that Amefuri was stunningly beautiful (despite her peculiar nature), with wavy black hair and lovely piercing eyes of a strange cobalt. Quite unusual for a Chinese, Suzuno noted. She also seemed to be quite friendly with Tatara, Suzuno observed, feeling a wave of jealousy wash over her.  
  
Wait. Don't be silly, Suzuno. A day with him, both practically strangers, and you're all starting to get possessive ? That's dangerous territory, you know. And for all you know, Amefuri could be his well...you know. She might not appreciate you acting all possessive, right ?  
  
But even as she said that to herself, she could feel a kind of sad resignation as she watched Amefuri and Tatara...  
  
AN : Yes, I'm not familiar with Amefuri, whether boy or girl, but I'm just doing my own fanfic, OKAY ? 


	4. Nightly Thoughts

The Tale of Byakko  
  
Chapter 3 Nightly Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer : I have never ever owned Fushigi Yuugi. Satisfied ? But I do own the minor chars.  
  
AN : I didn't know whether Amefuri was female or male, so I just chose female. So don't blame me. And please please please review. I am a pathetic author with only a couple of reviews.  
  
Suzuno lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ayako had lent her an aquamarine silk nightgown to sleep in. This is just getting too far, she thought, I wonder how things are going on in my world. I wonder how Daddy is. ..  
  
She stopped short. Suzuno had never called Oto-san Daddy since six. Somehow Daddy seemed too personal for her father. Oto-san had always been working, ever since Oka-san died. ..  
  
As a result, Suzuno had a rather lonely childhood. Her friends were usually stolen away by the more popular girls in school. As for her love life. .. Suzuno sighed.  
  
Only Yamada Takeshi had truly known the real her, the one hiding behind the quiet girl sitting at her desk staring out of the window. He knew her thoughts, her feelings. He understood her, and vice versa. At that time, Suzuno thought that she had finally found love.  
  
Until Takeshi had been murdered.  
  
The news said that Takeshi had been killed by some gangsters. In school, rumours were circulating. About Takeshi's new girlfriend Suzuno. Maybe Ishe/I had killed him. Everyone else had shunned her after that, and she had always been glad to return home, even to an empty house. Better than being reminded of Takeshi. Suzuno knew that she would never love another boy. Not after Takeshi.  
  
At least, that was what she thought, before she stumbled upon this new world and Tatara.  
  
Suzuno didn't know why, but she felt powerfully attracted to Tatara. Maybe it was just his looks or something. Or maybe it wasn't anything. Besides, how could Tatara ever like her ? He had Amefuri, who was certainly beautiful enough despite her peculiar nature.  
  
Anyway, Suzuno didn't need any more hurt in her life.  
  
***  
  
Tatara knelt down, facing out of the window in his room, gazing at the stars. The Byakko no Miko. . She wasn't as beautiful as Amefuri, but in those jade-green eyes was spirit. And the Miko's hair was certainly lovely, like silken brown.  
  
Tatara wrinkled his forehead in surprise. Why was he thinking about the Byakko no Miko in this manner ? He was born to protect her and protect her he would. It was a great honour to be a seishi of the Miko, and it was his prophecied duty too.  
  
He and Amefuri went a long way back. No, they were not lovers, but mostly friends. Of course, they felt a strong attraction towards each other, but he had never allowed himself to ever be more than friends with her. Despite her strange cheerfulness, Amefuri was serious enough about Tatara.  
  
She really tried to forget about Tatara as a lover, but sometimes her exquisite cobalt eyes shone with a longing that Tatara was sure his eyes mirrored. But he could not allow himself and Amefuri to be lovers. It was just that he had to take care of his grandparents and his siblings, and he felt that Amefuri shouldn't have to bear the burden he bore himself.  
  
Amefuri had been abandoned as a young child of five years, later taken in by one of the village elders. After that particular elder had died, she had built herself a little hut next to Tatara's home, and survived on the charity of the villagers.  
  
Many boys were naturally enchanted by Amefuri's beauty, but she always spurned them, hoping that Tatara would one day accept her as his lover.  
  
Tatara stood up and lay on his bed. He shouldn't think about Amefuri or the Byakko no Miko anymore. All those emotions all tugged at his heart, a pain he wouldn't be feeling while asleep.  
  
AN : Done ! This was a kind of unexpected chapter, but oh well, as long as it's going on well. *wink wink* 


End file.
